In recent years, field emission devices due to their low operating voltage, low power consumption, while deflection coil, X-ray radiation, radiation and magnetic interference are not involved, are of great concern. Among them, the preparation of high-performance luminescent materials is one of the key factors in the manufacture of high-performance field emission devices.
Conventional sulfide-based phosphor powder includes: blue powder ZnS:Ag, Cl, SrGa2S4:Ce, green powder SrGa2S4:Eu and red powder Y2O2S:Eu.
For the sulfide-based phosphor powder, which the phosphor powder gets damp very readily, and that the matrix is generally unstable in a long-term electron beam bombardment, and thus got decomposed very readily to generate gases, such as H2S, which the gases are not only poisonous to the cathode which results in the reduction of the ability of the cathode to emit electrons, but also results in the reduction of the luminous efficiency of the phosphor powder perse which shorten its life.